Adiverseuser-groupof9NIHfundedinvestigators,withintheKriegerSchoolofArts&Sciences,theWhitingSchoolof EngineeringatTheJohnsHopkinsUniversity,andthenearbyCarnegieInstitution,requestfundstopurchaseaGE TyphoonFLA9500VariableModeImagertocomplement,andultimatelyreplace,anagingandheavilyusedTyphoon 9410,whichhasbeentheprimaryworkhorsefortheBiologydepartmentandtheentireHopkins?HomewoodCampus since2005.investigators,allwellfundedthroughtheNIH,workonahostofbasiccellbiological/biomedicalrelated questionsincluding,thoughnotlimitedto,regulationoftranscriptionandDNAbindingbyproteins,metabolicsignal transduction,DNAalkylation,membraneorganizationanddynamics;?DNAmethylationdetection;?andRNA- proteinassembly.Intherequestedconfiguration,theFLA9500phosophorimagerwillaffordourdisparategroupof investigatorsabroadrangeofbasic/advancecapabilitiesforimaging/quantifyinggelsandwiches,full-sizedagaroseand polyacrylamidegels,membranes,microplates,andmicroarrays. AcriticalangstthatinspiresthissubmissionpertainstotheageofourpresentTyphoon9410andconcernsregarding futuremaintenance.WehavebeentoldthatGEwillnotguaranteemaintenancebeyond2018.Consequently,giventhe essentialnatureofquantitivegelblotandstoragephosphoranalysistothebasicresearcheffortofourbroaderscientific community;?weareseekingtoaddressthisconcernwiththeFLA9500variablemodeimager. ThenewTyphoonwillbeconvenientlylocated,administered,andmaintained,intheJohnsHopkins'IntegratedImaging Center(IIC);?anditwillbeincorporatedintotheIIC'sexisting,wellestablishedrechargesystemtoensurerecoveryof fundsforsuppliesandmaintenance.